


Imagine getting pregnant from the moon

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fpreg, Gen, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rituals, Unplanned Pregnancy, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine getting pregnant from the moon

One of your friends had invited you and convinced you to do some moon ritual they had read online. They don’t expect anything from it and just doing it for joking fun. You shrugged and decided to humor them by going along with their nonsense. You both went into the clearing in the woods as the ritual needs to be somewhere directly where the moon is most visible. Your friend tells you to lie down and uncover your stomach so the moon’s light can shine on it as part of the ritual as well. You don’t remember nor cared much about what happened during the ritual but the ritual seems to have failed. Or so you both thought.

You arrived home but your stomach starts to feel funny and there’s a nagging sensation urging you to open your windows so the moon’s light can shine all through your home. The feeling never went away until you did just that. You are too tired to care nor think about anything else so you went to sleep early.

As you slept peacefully throughout the night, the moon’s soft light intensifies on your belly. It starts to swell exponentially, making the tank top you are wearing tighter. The tight clothes makes you uncomfortable so you subconciously stripped off you pants and uncover your belly while it continues to grow until you suddenly feel something poked very hard in your belly, jolting you awake.

You woke up to find that you couldn’t move. You looked down to see what was holding you back, and realized that your belly had grown immensely overnight. It was huge, swollen and heavy.You looked like you were pregnant. And it had you pinned down to the bed. Your belly is also almost translucent against the moonlight and you can even see whatever’s inside moving, though it’s a bit blurry. You’re pretty freaked out at first but as soon as you began rubbing your belly and feeling the movements from the creature, you slowly began to enjoy it. You look up to the moon and wondered how long you’ll stay like this. Hopefully, a very long time.

Now, how to tell your friend…


End file.
